User talk:X'habhumaphu
Unwelcome GET THE FUCK OFF OF ! GET THE FUCK OUT OF College! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Green Puppy! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy being banished from ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:03, September 20, 2018 (UTC) https://zooboomafoo-au.wikia.com/wiki/ Vandalism I reported you and your sockpuppet accounts to the VSTF. If they don't globally block you and you continue to vandalize, I WILL FUCKING BEHEAD YOU! PurpleParrots7 (talk) 23:24, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Oh, no. Don't do that. You Fucking Idiot You're just fucking up pages and adding nonsense just to show how immature you are. GROW THE FUCK UP! PurpleParrots7 (talk) 23:28, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Okay. I Know When You're Lying Don't fucking lie. I've seen vandalism from other vandalism accounts on this wiki and clearly they belong to you. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 23:31, September 21, 2018 (UTC) I know when you're stupid, too! Hey, it's working! I'm Older Than You Of course, I'll be 14 this Christmas Eve. You're clearly lying about your age and are clearly under 13 (the minimum age to be on FANDOM). You don't act like a high school student. I'm currently in college and have a strong sense of maturity. Your writing is no better than mine; IT'S FUCKING VANDALISM! PurpleParrots7 (talk) 23:34, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Okay. Again You're not being mature by vandalizing. If you don't stop, you'll lose your FANDOM membership for eternity. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 23:42, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Alright. I Know Right from Wrong What you're doing is against FANDOM's terms of use and can therefore get you banished. Also, your username is unacceptable. People might think you actually beat women. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 23:49, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Fat chance. You Have No Intelligence If you had a brain you'd know that what you've been doing is just like graffiti. You can get arrested for graffiti and you can lose your FANDOM membership for wiki vandalism. Think: If this were Wikipedia, you'd lose your membership for eternity. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 13:33, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hey, bub, I'm not the one freaking out about TV shows for toddlers on the Internet. Suit yourself, I guess. I'm not mad about Zoboomafoo, dumbass I'm mad because you were born to vandalize. That's all there is to it. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 16:34, September 22, 2018 (UTC) You're obviously angry about Zoboomafoo. If I'm born to vandalize, you're born to whine about it. I reported you to the VSTF You don't know what whining is. As I cleaned up the vandalism on one page, I reported you and your sockpuppets to the VSTF. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 22:53, September 26, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for assuming I use sockpuppets without any evidence. Isn't college supposed to give you something to do? You already reported me to the VSTF. Old news. Get a job. What the VSTF needs to do All they need to do is respond. Try editing Logopedia. They won't tolerate any bullshit you give them. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 18:46, September 27, 2018 (UTC) For once, you're actually right! However, this is because Logopedia is higher writing quality than this schlock you're writing. You Idiot I was born in 2005. I failed preschool last year and now I have to take it again. I turned 10 on December 24, 2015. GET THAT THE FUCK THROUGH YOUR BRAINLESS HEAD AND GET A FUCKING BRAIN! PurpleParrots7 (talk) 19:20, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Number one; you said "brain" twice, making your insult sound really childish. Number two; you're obviously not nineteen and even more obviously not in college considering your apparent intellect. What You're Doing is Childish However old you are, you're not acting your age by vandalizing. PurpleParrots7 (talk) 19:31, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Mm-hm. Also, you said "the Clamk" on the VSTF wiki, which is both gramatically incorrect and untrue, as I don't have any sockpuppets.